Nightmares
by TheDaydreamerJM
Summary: Derek's protective nature works to his advantage when he hears Chloe screaming in her sleep. Chlerek
1. Chapter 1

Nightmares

**Hey everyone! This is my first Darkest Powers fanfic and I would very much appreciate reviews. This was originally going to be a one-shot but I figured a two chapter story would add more suspense. I'm currently working on a Storm Hawks fanfic so if you watch the show, check it out. Well, enjoy the story and please, R and R! **

I was terrified. I was running for my life. I could feel it gaining on me, its hot breath against my neck. There were sharp branches, whipping past as I tried to escape the growling behind me. My bare arms and legs stung, and I could feel the brambles catching on my clothes. Something flashed in the corner of my eye, and I heard an unearthly howl coming from somewhere behind me. Panic forces me to stumble into a clearing with a sudden burst of speed.

I stood there, panting an eerie silence settles over the dark forest. My body finally gives up and I collapse on the ground, pulling my knees into my chest. A cold wind blows through the clearing, roaring furiously in my ears and causing me to hide my face in my knees. The wind blew so hard that I was afraid it blow something my way that could hurt me. I looked up into the sky, to notice something strange. The clouds weren't moving. The wind continued to blow and I saw that the leaves on the trees remained completely still. What was going on?

I felt the wind stop and I lifted my head to find the clearing completely dark. Suddenly, I heard a noise terrifying close to me. I shut my eyes and thought about those precious moments when I felt safe. The only image that came to me was that of a certain werewolf. I imagined myself tugging at him to come do stuff with me instead of staying locked in his room, studying. The noise suddenly became loud and I felt a weight on my now outspread legs. Terror rushed through my body, causing me to freeze. I wished for light of any kind. I immediately regretted it.

The clouds that had been blocking the full moon evaporated and I clearly saw the horrifying sight that lay on my legs. A badly mangled body of a teenage boy was crawling on me. The body was ripped and torn, the smell of decay making its way into my nose. As it grew closer, I realized with utter revulsion that the part of his body that I had mistaken for eyes were just empty sockets, filled with white squirming maggots. I tried to scream and pull away, but the body held its grip. It was so rotten that it was almost unrecognizable. Almost. I had the terrible feeling in my gut that I knew this person.

My suspicions were confirmed when the body let out the two words that were said with the most anguished that I had ever heard in my life, "Help, Chloe." It was him. But, how? My feelings were so overwhelming that I opened my mouth to scream but instead I felt an icy hand slip into my throat and begin to choke me. I felt myself slipping away and the last thing I saw was the look of evil pleasure on Derek's rotting, dead face…


	2. Chapter 2

Nightmares

**Hello again! I'm really obsessed with this series so if you guys think I should, I'll write more! I was so happy with the reviews that I decided it was best if I didn't keep you waiting! SO, now you know my secret: If you review, I update! Not much of a secret but I hope it encourages you to review! Now, I'm just rambling, just please, R and R!**

"Chloe, Chloe!" Derek's large hands are shaking my shoulder, hard. I open my eyes to find myself staring into deep emerald green eyes filled with worry. His face is inches from mine and when he notices that I'm awake, he backs away quickly. The room is absolutely silent except for my hard breaths. I sit up and push my hair-damp with sweat- away from my face and take a deep breath.

"Are you okay?" Derek asks quickly. My expression must look confused because he moves closer and repeats the question, enunciating every word carefully... "Are you okay? Chloe?" I look at the situation like a director would look at a movie scene. Firstly we have our confused heroine, lying on her bed, breathing heavily and covered in sweat. Then there was the boy that she had strange _feelings_ for, standing beside her bed, looking extremely worried.

The rented house was quiet except for the occasional snore coming from the four other sleeping residents. So everything seemed normal except for the fact that our obviously frightened heroine was still in the same room with an obviously freaked out teenage boy. Okay back to reality.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked. Derek looks taken aback, like the answer is obvious. "Y-you were sort of screaming m-my name. I thought you were in trouble because you sounded scared." I swear I would blush as a red as a beet if my horrible nightmare didn't come back to me. I close my eyes quickly when a thought comes into my head.

If I'd been screaming so loud, why had only awakened Derek and not everybody else? Then the answer came to me: Derek's super-hearing. And the fact that his room was across the hall from mine helped. He shared a room with Simon that was joined with a bathroom. The room I shared with Tori was set up the same way. We chose the house with rooms like this because after all we'd been through; we felt an unspoken need to be near each other. The doors were usually closed for privacy but it was reassuring, knowing that we weren't far away. And it helped that Tori was a _very_ heavy sleeper.

"Chloe?" Derek's voice broke through my thoughts. He inched closer and I sub-consciously drew back, the dream still fresh in my memory. Derek notices and also draws away. "I-I had a nightmare." I say. His eyebrows rise, as if to say: _That's it? You got me worried because you had a bad dream? _"Well if that's all then…" I imagine he's thinking of what a silly girl I am. He sees my hurt expression and then his voice softens, "Do you want to talk about it?" I nod reluctantly at first, but with more confidence after. It would help to talk to someone about it.

He stands there awkwardly, so I move over and motion for him to sit at the end of the bed. "I was running, f-from something that was-following me. I was in the forest, and everything was really dark. Then something happened to whatever was chasing me and I went into a clearing. There was this creepy wind and I heard a noise and felt something on my legs. I was scared and thought about things that made me feel safe. And all I could think of was you." I dropped my head to let my hair fall over my flaming cheeks.

I could be my imagination but I swear he just gasped. "I-I wished for light and then, and then, I saw…you." I lifted my head to look him in the eyes and I saw terror. I started to cry tears that I didn't know I had. "I summoned you back to your dead body when I was thinking about you, and, and I-I don't know h-how you d-died but… it was an accident and you still choked me!" my voice rises as I begin to sob. He slides over and pulls me into his chest. I cry, and cry, and cry and I just can't figure out why I keep crying. When I calm down, he lifts my head to look him in the eyes. "Chloe, I hope you know that I would never do that to you." He stops but he doesn't need to keep going, I can see it all in his mesmerizing green eyes.

I lean against him and we stay like that until Derek's voice tentatively says "Chloe?" I look up and have this overwhelming urge to kiss him. So I do. I kiss him softly at first and then again with more passion he kisses back and somewhere along the line his arms find their way behind my waist and into my hair while mine snake their way behind his neck. We stop after what seems like a blissful eternity, to catch our breath.

"Wow," he breaths "I need to help you with your nightmares more often" I giggle and punch him playfully in the arm before exhaustion takes over. "Chloe?" he whispers. "Hmmm?" "I wasn't kidding you know? I am always going to be here for you." "Yeah..." I manage to say before falling asleep in his arms.


	3. Not A Chapter!

**Hey people! Okay, as the title says this is not a chapter but its sill super important and neccasary to read! I've decided to continue this story but not here. The first chapter of the continuation is up and it's called Stolen Desires. Please review and tell me what you think, bye! **


End file.
